In tablet presses, especially in rotary tablet presses which work at high rotational speeds, a considerable amount of dust is produced when the dies are filled and the tablets are pressed, and this leads to soiling of all the moving parts of the machine and impairs their free mobility. The dust settling on the shaft of the rams can penetrate from there into the ram guides in the die table or in the press frame, where the dust is mixed with the lubricant and impairs or completely cancels its lubricating effect, so that the rams slide in their guides only with difficulty and can jam, thus leading to considerable machine damage.
To reduce the production of dust, it is known, in high-performance presses to extract the dust by generating a partial vacuum. However, this often results in even quicker soiling of the sensitive machine parts and the valuable material for pressing due to the increase in air movement which is caused.
To protect the ram guides against soiling, it has also already been suggested that one fasten to the individual shafts of the rams cap-type gaskets, cup-type dust traps or ramp-type dust deflectors which move up and down with the rams (German Patent Specification No. 2 462 102 and German Patent Specification No. 2 424 655). However, these dust deflectors keep only coarse dust particles away from the sliding guides which slide along on the rams in the immediate vicinity of the latter. Fine dust swirling round in the machine is not collected by them, but can settle directly on the ram shafts and even penetrate into the ram guides.
The object of the invention is to provide a very simple device which can be produced at moderate cost and by means of which the access of dust to the ram guides is prevented, and which can also be attached easily and quickly to existing presses and removed easily and quickly for maintenance and repair purposes.